End of the World (A Hetalia Fanfic)
by WoeToAll
Summary: The world has gone turmoil and yet, the countries are still around. What happens next? Why is America sick? Will the world be the same ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sun rises; sun sets; it was only a normal day, or is it? Many occurring matters were taking place during these days. Not much has happened nor has there been any reason for anything. Everyone just does what they want without anyone telling them anything. Not even what's right and what's wrong. They do what they want, and that's the end of it.

Maybe if there wasn't any of this, it all wouldn't have happened.

But that's people. Selfish; cruel; unorthodox; what has happened to this world? Has it gone mad? All these countries, their people, they've done some cruel judgements, none that they should make. Who are they that tells them such harsh words to the ones who are innocent and does what they know is right.

What a horrid world we live in; and others say it is a wondrous place to be here, but what about those who aren't living like them? Those who are unworthy of anything. They are humble; they are content with the things they have, and cherish the little moments they have with loved ones. They aren't selfish; just humble.

When things things get real rough in the near future, those who are left standing have no one to blame but themselves for everything they have done.

It was a Monday morning, America awoke with the peeking rays of the sun, fitting in between the cracks of the closed curtains. Looking at his alarm clock, it read 7:57. Damn, he was late, _again_. It wasn't entirely his fault, he had so much to work on the day before that he barely had enough time to get enough needed sleep.

Yawning, he got up and stretched, having to start this Monday. World Meetings he has to attend to, people he gotta save because he's a 'hero.'

After a while of getting ready for the most dreaded World Meeting, he headed out the door, but before he could get out of his yard, weird noises occurred. This made him confused and a little spooked out. The noises weren't anything from what he had normally heard, more like an emergency alarm. He knew what is happening: a school shooting, or more like a big shooting somewhere with many spectators.

Let's get something straight. This is the future country of America. There's alarms to announce when any types of crime, whether it be large or small, this alarm sounded. Everyone was content for with this system for a long time until it got too annoying. Though, each crime has its own noise. Each differ from the other, giving this alarm a certain purpose.

His curelean blue eyes glimmered with both confusion and worry. He didn't know whether to save someone from the shooting, or go attend the stupid mandatory meeting that he was oh so dreading for a whole month. That is, until everything went black.

America awoke with many noises ringing through his head. Screams; panic; anything that'll set the human race running for their lives. That was what he awoke to. His eyes glanced around the area, taking in all the scene of the disaster that had struck here. Everything seemed different, though. there were smashed, wrecked cars, houses being burned to crisps, and people crying.

'What the heck happened here?' he thought as his mouth gaped. He had never seen anything like this before. It was rather horrifying. He didn't know how to respond to this, but what came out was a surprised gasp. What was he going to do now?

The only thing to do, was to get to the others to make sure they were alright. His friends, his country, he has to kow what's wroong before going out to save the world.

Everyone was sitting around the meeting table, waiting for the late American. Ludwig has a grave look on his face. He didn't like to be waited on. This was outrageous of the pesky American, there was no way he could be late for something extremely important.

"Vell, zhat American von't be here, I guess ve should get zhe meeting started." Everyone agreed to the plan, but before they could get started with the meeting, America burst through the door, panting. His hair disheveled, eyes wide in shock, and clothes dusted with dirt and grime.

"H-hey guys, sorry I'm late! I have to discuss something important with you all!" There was silence, they had never seen him so grave in his life. What has been going on with him? Has he taken drugs or something? They began to talk to him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, you git?" England was first to speak up to him. Said person gave him a weird look, saying 'You didn't know?'

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about.' He cleared his thoat. Everyone began to watch him closely, obviously curious to know what he has to say and some just wanted to have this opportunity to make fun of the America.

"I believe it's the end of the world. . . . " Everyone's mouth gaped at this. Was he serious? No, he couldn't, besides, everyone is still safe right now, and there's nothing going on about the outside world, according to everyone. That is, until America fell to his knees, hands balled up on his chest. His heart was beating at a rapid pace. All the countries gasped in shock. What was happening?

"I... I can't..." he sobbed. Why? Because the people of his country was panicking, crying, mouring. They had lost their loved ones. "I can't!" He repeated. The countries looked at each other with scared looks. What the heck just happened?

**Hello~ Man, I love this so far! I hope you enjoy this as well. If you haven't noticed, I am Christian, and this is going to happen in the nearby future. (The disaster I mean, not the countries. . .) Please leave comments on how I did! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a few hours since the incident, and all the countries haven't left the building. They were all worried about the American, wondering what the heck has happened to him. He lied on the table, breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down his face as he breaths in and out slowly. Anxiety filled everyone's faces, especially England.

"What do you think happened to him, aru?" China asked from the corner of the room. Really, he could care less about what is going on with America other than the fact that he owed him money, and a butt load of it, too.

"I don't know for sure yet, but within time and reasons, we will find out. For now, though, we would have to wait until he wakes up." Everyone there nodded at England's words. Russia and England stood by the table, the axis were guarding the door, and the other nations were just mingling about, discussing on what to do next when he wakes up.

After what seemed like a few hours, which has been half an hour, America slowly lifted his eyelids, but they were too heavy. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a slight sob. All heads were turned to his direction, England was the first to talk to him.

"America..." His voice was soft and gentle that hid the hint of worry and concern. "Tell me, what exactly happened? You mentioned something about it being the 'End of the World' but how? Why? Where did you ge-" he was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and then the arm that linked up to the tall Russian man that hovered over him.

"I believe it's best to let him rest, da?" He shot the Brit a worried smile, not one that'll scare the crap out of you, but a concerned one. One that showed true emotions; ones that held a purpose. "You need to get some rest as well." England sighed in defeat. He hasn't slept in a while and he did feel a little drowsy, so why not. He stood up and smiled at the Russian man.

"Thank you, Russia. I shall head out now." And with that, he exited the room and went to one of the spare rooms to take a small nap. Everyone waited until he was gone before continuing their discussion. Next to go by America's side was Canada, his twin brother. Fortunately, no one noticed him, so he get to speak to his brother.

"A-America..." he said softly, his violet eyes glancing over the American carefully, taking in all of his injuries. "H-how are you f-feeling?" No words emanated from the other nation's mouth. Instead, there were inaudible gasps and sobs. Canada couldn't help but give him a look of pity. He wanted to help but he didn't know how to.

Before he could start continuing on with the conversation, someone turned on the television to keep their minds off the current situation. What they saw was horror stricken disaster. Everyone had lost loved ones. Young children, wives, husbands, millions. Vanished.

What could this mean? What is happening?

Where are they?

The room was now filled with paled faced countries. They, too, have felt something hit in them, but chose to ignore it. America, though, hit it the hardest. Maybe. . Maybe it was because he lost more people than they did.

That had to be the reason.

Canada looked back at his brother with a scared look on his face. He didn't this was actually happening. Maybe that was what he was trying to say. No one knows, though, except for America himself.

Englad came back feeling refreshed but scared at the same time. Everyone asked him if he knew what was going on with the world. He shook his head. All the countries gave each other glances and bickered about who was going to tell him. Eventually, it all began to get loud with everyone yelling about who was going to tell Engalnd or about incoherent nothings.

Canada decided to tell him since no one else would.

"E-England," he started, and to his surprise, said country was staring into his violet eyes with concern and worry, but also recognition. He smiled and continued. "I-I think th-that America w-was right. I-it is the end of th-the world."

England paled.

**I'm so sorry for leaving you guys in this cliffhanger. I'm sure some of you guys know what is going on here, if you don't, I'm sorry. ._. I really need to keep this story going, don't I? It's not that anyone is ever going to read this. .**

**Anyway, I want you guys to tell me how you thought of this! Thank you so much for being extremely patient with me! Love you!~3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone didn't say a single word about the whole incident. It was quiet.

Nobody knew what to do at that moment except waiting for America to awake from whatever he was fighting. This scared everyone, especially England. He couldn't think straight. Canada was worried, also. Not because he was his brother, but because he feared what would happen to everyone else.

'It seems as though America hit it harder than everyone else,' Canada stated internally. 'I mean, everyone had some kind of injury in their bodies, but it wasn't enough to compare to what America had.' He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. There was no possible way that his own brother coul've done more than the other countries. I mean, look. He always went around telling people that he was the hero. When he clearly wasn't.

Until this very moment.

England stood up and went off into the corner, silently calling in the rest of the magic trio.

"What reason do you have for calling us over here, England?" A man with a deep Norwegian accent started. His face hid the strong emotion of fear. England scowled slightly before telling them what was going on with the world that was affecting the American.

"I know you're worried about him, Arthur." Romania stated, using Engalnd's human name. England flinched slightly and held a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, but what do you think might've happened? I mean, this wouldn't have come on all of a sudden. There had to be a reason for all the trauma." His voice was on the edge of cracking. No doubt that he was about to cry, but everyone understood him. They knew this was tough on him so they let him be with the tears.

Norway placed his hand on the Brit's shoulder, signalling him that everything is going to be alright.

"I don't know if this was supernatural or if the world is being manipulated by magic, but I do know that your friend will be alright. Just hang in there." Norway gave the British man words of comfort, which helped him cheer up a little. He thanked them then went back to being by America's side. He whisepred something soft into his ears.

"You will be alright now. Please. . Don't leave me. I am not ready to say goodbye just yet. Please."

France watched from afar. A sad smile was placed on his face. He also was scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? Something happened to him, so there wouldn't be any happiness around.

He turned to Canada that walked up beside him. He gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm sure Angleterre will take good care of Amerique. Do calm down for a while." Canada nodded, he turned his head to his brother and half brother. He felt like needed to do something but knew he was helpless.

"America. . ." England whispered. Tears start to fall from his face, "Please, I can't live without you in my life." His lower lip quivered. Before he could finish up what he was about to say, America quickly snapped his eyes open. The blue eyes stare up into the ceiling. England stared in shock. What had happened?

This wasn't normal.

"England. . ." America started, softly. "Listen to me." England knelt down beside him and whispered little nothings to him.

"England. . . I'm sure you know that the Rapture had occurred, right?" England only nodded in response to the American. "It's true, and. . . I know why we are all still here." The Brit leaned forward to hear him and to take in as much as he can about the situation as of right now.

The words that escaped the Brit had stunned him.

"We haven't accepted Him."

**AAAAAAAND Chpater 3 is done! YAY! XD okay, I'm so happy to have written this much with writers block. Well, anyway, now you know I am a Christian and I believe in the Second Coming of the Lord Jesus Christ.**

**If you want to talk more about it or just full out argue with me, PM me**


End file.
